


A Different Turn

by Lyzaander



Series: Aðgreining [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzaander/pseuds/Lyzaander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell him many things, and Loki has learnt to take most of what they say to be mostly true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Turn

**Author's Note:**

> A different twist to the old trope.

His heart is as heavy as the rain that pours over everything. He has been told that rain this heavy is not unheard of in this hot and arid part of the world, but it is uncharacteristic of such heavy rains to come out of season.

They tell him many things, and Loki has learnt to take most of what they say to be mostly true - Darcy still tries to feed him false information just for the laughs. She has more or less stopped her attempts - after some creative rigging to her phone, nonetheless - but he suspects that she is gearing up for a ‘major’ prank, and that Jane might be unintentionally involved as well.

He remembers a lot more of his lost memories now, but he keeps those to himself. The ideas are absurd - realms of fantastical creatures and people, a city made of gold - but they are far too detailed for them to be just mere dreams.

In his dreams, he had a family. In his dreams, they had all been immortal. And then he had woken up scared. It was terrifying, how he had drowned in such shallow motions of making merry and soaking in blood. There were strange thoughts that had lingered in his mind, but he is not invincible or immortal. What he is, is mortal, and he has the vestigial ache of broken bones to prove it.

The thunder rumbles overhead, and he feels a pull at his heartstrings.

The voice is soft, but it pulls him out of his thoughts, “Loki?”

He takes a deep breath to purge the excess emotion, and turns to her, “Jane, I’m sorry - I was supposed to retrieve the extra blankets from the backroom, but I just…”

The flash of lightning is a harsh interruption, but it brings out the highlights of her hair. She jumps, and Loki chuckles at her reaction. The petite woman in front of him is fearless even in the face of thugs - her defence was that the equipment would have taken years to build - but she startles most easily at the flash of lightning. She doesn't push for an explanation, and Loki is always grateful for that unique brand of consideration, though it doesn't appear when she is ear-deep in her theories.

“It’s alright. I’m sure we won’t be forgetting to bring at least one umbrella next time - it’s been pouring incessantly - but this is the dessert! Everybody’s been chalking it up to global warming… but at least I’m not back in the trailer. The rain on the roof of the trailer is incredibly loud.”

Loki smiles as he hefts the pile of blankets up before she can, and she turns her head from the window to look at him, “I should be taking half of that”.

“I refuse, Lady Jane.”

It’s a little dark, but he reckons that there is a blush blooming, judging from the dip of her head.

“But… I mean, you’ve been doing the proofreading all day as well as the heavy lifting, Loki. Everyone needs to rest, you know?”

“I do not mind it, Jane.”

He means it. In the day he does his online classes and helps around the lab. Listens to the ebb and flow of her voice as she talks with Erik and Darcy. In the night she shows him her stars. Watches as she points out the constellations to him and smiles at her lifelong friends. In the middle of his nightmares she wakes him up with the softness of her fingers on his cheek and the worry in her eyes.

She never fails to catch him before he can sink further into his melancholy on rainy nights like this. She has helped him so much - weaving through what Darcy calls 'a heck load of red-tape' to get him a proper identity and a chance at education through online courses.

She stalks on ahead in indignation, and Loki knows he will have to apologise in front of one smirking Darcy and a smug Erik. The main driver of his actions is more than obligation, but he will never admit it to her.

For now, he just looks forward to spending the whole night in the lab with them, crowded around the computer screen, watching the stock of bad movies that Darcy has for nights like these.


End file.
